


The Little Things

by microwaveswithlegs



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Lots and lots of trust issues, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Snatcher - Freeform, also i dedicate this whole ass thing to my gf, also trust issues, and conflicting emotions, if you want anything done you gotta do it yourself, moonjumper - Freeform, rolls up sleeves, snatcher has depression: the movie, snatcherXmoonjumper, snatchmoon, there is a depressing lack of snatchmoon on this sight, this is kinda self indulgent so beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveswithlegs/pseuds/microwaveswithlegs
Summary: Snatcher isn't the best at talking about how he feels, this really becomes obvious when he's had a bad day. Moonjumper just wants to be there to help.





	The Little Things

Snatcher lay stretched out across his chair tiredly staring out at subcon letting out a sigh, today was just…A day.. Nothing particularly bad happened he was just..tired. He glanced out at the distance just watching as subcon went along its normal routine, there were a few subconites playing down the road, they were running around one another and if Snatcher strained he could faintly hear their giggling and shouting. He sighed, thinking about the fact that they were just children, children who got wrapped up in the middle of something that wasn’t their fault. He grimaced a bit and curled up a bit more, He always hated thinking about this kind of stuff and would often go out of his way to ignore it! But sometimes his mind just hated him, and wanted to point out every bad little thing around him. He sighed and turned away glancing over to the other side of his hollow tree home. He takes note of Moonjumper stretched out across his table reading a book and feels himself get irritated a scowl crossing his face. How dare he sit on his table like that? He has half a mind to shove him off himself! His anger is only half hearted though and quickly fades his scowl turning into a frown as he just doesn't even have the energy to get angry at the other.  
Moonjumper had felt the other’s glare on him and had glanced at him from the corner of his eye, taking note of the other’s scowl. He was about to make some snarky comment when he noticed his expression changing to a much more sullen one. His brow furrowed and he turned to face snatcher who turned away to avoid looking at him. Oh, it was one of those days, wasn't it? He closes his book carefully and sets it aside before sitting up on the table.  
“Snatcher..” He says cautiously, getting the other ghost’s attention, A slight grunt of acknowledgement was the only thing he got in return.  
“Is everything alright?” He asks,  
“Yes why wouldn’t it be?” Snatcher snaps in response his head turning to glare at him. Moonjumper just sighs, Snatcher had never been the best at dealing with his emotions so this was pretty much the response he had been expecting.  
“Snatcher...no need to get snippy at me, I’m just worried about you.”  
“Well I didn’t ask you to be worried about me!”  
Snatcher hissed the fur around his neck bristling a bit as he sat up in his chair.  
“I don’t need you to be worried about me, I'm fine.” He growled  
“Snatcher, I can tell something is obviously wrong.”  
Snatcher simply huffed and rolled his eyes  
“There’s nothing wrong Moonjumper I don’t know what would make you think that!”  
“I mean your just sitting there moping!”  
Snatcher just scoffs looking offended  
“I am not moping! I don’t mope! It’s not what I do!”  
“You mope quite a bit actually, it’s right up there with complaining as your favorite thing to do!”  
Snatcher just stares at Moonjumper for a good long moment before he huffs.  
“Ugh whatever, I’m not in the mood for this,” He growls, normally he would love to sit here and argue back and forth with Moonjumper for hours but today it just felt, draining. He got up without a word and quickly slipping away and disappearing up into the upper levels of the tree where his actual house was. Moonjumper just stared after him in surprise, wow..it must have been real bad today if he didn’t even feel up to arguing. He frowned and decided to give him a bit to calm down before he went after him chasing after him while he was all worked up would only lead to an actual argument. Still he couldn’t help but worry, what had gotten him so riled up? Did something happen? Was it something he said? He sighed and got comfey again on the table, honestly he wishes the other would talk to him for once instead of immediately getting aggressive. He simply settles for going back to his book, Hopefully once the other calms down he will be more open to talk.

____________________________________________

It was maybe about a half hour or so later and snatcher was curled up inside of the interior of the tree, it was hollow like the bottom but this part of it didn’t have any windows or ways to get out, you had to either be a ghost or be assisted by a ghost to get in. It was dark except a carefully placed lantern and had a couple books strewn about, on the far side of the room was a pile of pillows where snatcher was curled up staring at the wall blankly. Why did he always have to get so defensive? All Moonjumper did was try to care and he got angry at him, pushed him away. He curled up more a tight frown on his face as he thought. He guesses he’s always just had these trust issues...but they have certainly gotten worse over the years. It’s not that he didn’t want to open up, to talk about how he feels, It’s just so damn hard! Whenever his feelings get brought up he feels the need to put up a wall to protect himself before he gets himself hurt again. He wants to trust moonjumper but there's still the lingering hurt from when he abandoned him….he didn’t react very well to things like this back than either, did he? If banishing the other to another realm had anything to say about that. He made a quiet noise to himself burying his face in one of the pillows trying to ignore the thoughts but they kept coming. _Moonjumper didn’t deserve what you did to him snatcher,_ he growls to himself covers his head with a pillow in frustration as if that would block out his own thought process. _He did deserve it though! He wiped his memories for his own selfish needs and didn’t stop to think how you would feel about it… still there was no need to react so violently, you have to give him some leeway he was going through so much and it’s not like you did anything to help him, none of that probably would have happened if you, for once in your afterlife thought of someone other than yourself! _  
Snatcher felt his breathing hitch as he thought about it for the first time in a long while. God it really was his fault, He brought this all on himself, If he would have just maybe helped out around a little more maybe taken some of the stress off of Moonjumper’s shoulders than maybe the other wouldn’t have done a hard reset of his brain maybe they wouldn’t have to deal with all the problems they have had to deal with...all problems caused by himself being so incompitant with his feelings.  
“Snatcher?”  
He’s suddenly snapped out of his thoughts glancing up towards where the voice was coming from to see Moonjumper himself making his way into the tree.  
Moonjumper feels his frown grow as he looked over at snatcher seeing the state the other was in, curled up staring at him with wide eyes that had started to drip down his face almost as if they were melting. He made his way over silently watching as Snatcher turned away from him as he just sat there next to him. Staring hesitantly for a few moments before he carefully reached out to pull the other’s head up onto his lap gaining a confused noise of protest from Snatcher.  
“Oh hush you,” He huffs as he just starts to gently run his hands through the mane of fur around his neck.  
Snatcher goes quiet and leans into the touch slightly, He’s not usually a fan of physical contact but honestly right now he felt like he needed it. He closed his eyes, thankful that Moonjumper didn’t decide to start talking even if he wanted to talk he doesn't think he would be able to, there was a weird weight on his chest that got tighter anytime he even thought about speaking. A few minutes of quiet silence went by before he heard Moonjumper start to hum, he had always liked it when he would sing, he would never admit it out loud but he genuinely liked his singing, it made him feel much calmer just listening to him. He lets out a sigh and rolls over to look up at moonjumper, just watching his face as he sings softly. As he listens to him, he starts to feel that weight on his chest started to lift, He doesn't know how long he just sat there listening to the other before he just reached over to grab one of his hands in his own causing the other to stop singing and look down at him in surprise.  
“Moonjumper..”  
“Yes snatcher?”  
There was a long pause as snatcher took a deep breath and looked up at him, giving him a slight smile.  
“Thank you..”  
Moonjumper just stared down at him, Since he wasn’t usually the kind of person to thank anyone for anything before he let out a soft chuckle.  
“Of course Snatcher…” He hums before they fall into a comfortable silence. Snatcher just continued to stare up at him..he often wondered why Moonjumper stuck around like he did, Snatcher wasn’t exactly the nicest person and he knew that, yet he stayed anyways, the thought of Moonjumper actually caring enough to stick around through all of his issues flooded him with so many emotions, mostly an indescribable amount of love  
“I love you.” He says suddenly without really even thinking about it.  
This gets Moonjumper’s attention as he glances down at him with wide eyes, that was not something Snatcher said very often, it made a wide smile spread across his face  
“I..I love you too!” he sputters out getting a chuckle out of snatcher before he suddenly felt himself getting tugged down into a kiss, it didn’t last long but it did it’s job to fluster him causing Snatcher to laugh more.  
“I should kiss you more often if it makes you that flustered.” He snickers, however his own blush betrays him as being just as flustered, making Moonjumper join in on the laughter,  
“Oh shut up your just as bright as me!”  
“As if! I don’t get flustered!”  
Moonjumper just rolls his eyes  
“Allright sure, Whatever,” He chuckles as he just lays down and starts to get comfey next to him smiling as Snatcher wastes no time wrapping himself around him and burying his face against his neck. Moonjumper just smiles and wraps his arms around him and snuggles against him. Snatcher lets out a happy sigh as he lays against him, just happy that he wasn’t feeling as shitty as he was earlier. Sometimes the little things can really turn a bad day good he supposed. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to A True kind of love pretty much the whole time I wrote this huhkjashk 
> 
> Also I kinda headcannon Snatcher as autistic cause I have no restraint, so, if you wanna know why he couldn't really talk its cause he went non verbal hrughggg


End file.
